Those Meddling Girlfriends
by Potter's Prince
Summary: Someone knows something and they have a plan, but will both boys act according to this plan? only one way to find out.


"Harry?" Ginny draped her arms gracefully around Harry's neck where he sat on the comfy sofa in the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, come down for a walk with me, please?" She dragged out the last word in a whiney tone that set Harry's teeth on edge.

Ron gave him one of his remember-whose-sister-she-is, looks and Harry sighed. If Ron was giving him permission, he couldn't turn her down, buggar.

"Sure Ginny." Harry said bluntly and followed her out the common room, stopping every few steps as she turned to pull a face at each of her friends, winking and fanning herself, pretending Harry couldn't see what she was doing. Not to make himself feel like a girl or anything, but Harry couldn't help but feel incredibly objectified by this display and decided to tow Ginny from the common room rather than him follow behind her like a puppy. Suddenly the room had become too stuffy.

"Eager, aren't we?" Ginny teased when the Fat Lady had swung shut with an indignant "Oof."

"Too many people," Harry mumbled.

"Well then..." Ginny blushed and grinned at him, "there's no one around now..." She leant forward, obviously missing the point of his statement. "Your eyes, they're so green! Such delicate contrast to your black hair! And wow... how can you make a scar sexy? Only you can do it Harry Potter,"

The situation for Harry became 10X more uncomfortable when he found himself backed up against the brick wall of the Gryffindor corridor, it was cold, even through his robes. Ginny was so close to him now, her fire-like hair trailing down and tickling his hands as she closed her eyes.

"Ah-em," The voice of the Fat Lady drifted down the corridor, reverberating from wall to wall. "Not in front of my delicate eyes. Move along, I do not wish to see this." She sounded tired, as if she got no sleep, probably spending all her time gossiping with Violet. Harry hadn't been out in his invisibility cloak since at least a month ago and it felt too long, but he had caught up on a lot of his own lost sleep.

"Fine then." Ginny gave an evil grin, "I've got a better place to go!" She gripped Harry's hand again and before he knew what was happening, they were moving quickly along corridors, down stairs and past doors until they apparently reached their destination.

"Ginny..." Harry began, realising with a sharp jolt where they were... the Dungeons. More specifically, the dungeon corridor that Harry knew, lead to the Slytherin dorms. "Ginny, what the hell are we doing here?" He was terrified that they'd get caught by Snape, or the Bloody Baron.

"Can't you feel the adrenalin?" Ginny said, placing her hands either side of Harry's head, "We might get _caught _at any moment, it's the _risk_ Harry, don't you just love it!" With that, she pushed her head forwards and caught Harry's lips with her own, pinning him to the wall, it was all he could do not to gag. Ginny was his best friend's sister, it was creepy!

Harry didn't respond to the kiss, it was wet, and a bit slimy, not at all how he thought a kiss would be like. He had kissed girls before, well two, there was Cho, and he has kissed Ginny before, but not properly. If he was honest with himself, neither kisses had felt the way he thought it should.

It was another few minutes before Ginny came up for air, "You are such a good kisser.." she breathed, not coming away from his lips very far, only enough that hers could move without brushing his.

"POTTER?" came a stricken voice from down the corridor by the Slytherin entrance. Malfoy.

"Malfoy!..." Harry pushed Ginny slightly away, she wouldn't budge much further, as if he was a magnet and the force was too strong to go very far.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny snapped, pulling Harry's arm into hers, leaning against his cheek.

"Nothing from you, Weaslette." Malfoy snapped, and Harry could have sworn he saw something spark in the grey eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"I'll talk to her however the hell I want to, Potter."

"It's okay, Harry, honey," Ginny linked her fingers with Harry's and the flare was back in Malfoys eyes. "Come on Harry, let's just go, I'm sure we can find somewhere much more... private..."

"No!"

Ginny was collapsing in a slightly ungraceful manner as she was hit with the jelly legs curse Malfoy had sent to accompany his outburst.

"Malfoy, WHAT THE HELL?!" Harry yelled, walking forward to stand face to face with his rival, "How DARE you attack her, you had NO right to do that, she hadn't done anything to you, y-y-you insolent arse!"

Malfoy looked scared as Harry got very in his face, poking Malfoy in the chest to prove his point every so often.

"Harry, I-"

"What?" Had Malfoy, just called him, Harry?

Regaining his composure Malfoy stood up as straight as he could get, "No, Potter, I had every right, you see, she was a Gryffindor _and_ a blood traitor."

That earned his a swing at his nose, which was blocked easily by gripping Harry around the wrist tightly. This left the two boys in a rather awkward situation, they were very close to each other, Malfoy was holding onto Harry's wrist as if, if he let go, one, or both of their, lives depended on it.

Before Harry had time to assess the current position, Draco had closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Without meaning to, Harry kissed back, it was automatic. The ground moved beneath his feet and he felt like they were falling, which, as a matter of fact they were, they tipped backwards into the wall, Harry's body weight pressing down on Draco, crushing his lungs, causing him to return for air earlier than desired.

He pulled away, wide eyed and scared, "Harry, I-Uh... Sorry?"

Thinking for a moment, his body still leaning over Draco, Harry said simply "Don't be," and he leant in to peck Draco on the lips gently.

There was a loud cough from behind them and Harry turned around to see Ginny sitting up, her legs still spasming as she struggled to stay upright. "You're welcome." She said pointedly and grinned evilly at him. She had known, of course she had, even though he hadn't.

Ginny, the genius had known he liked the platinum prat. He was going to have to find a way to thank that girl, but for now, he turned back to Draco and leant down again.

This time, they didn't resurface for a long time.


End file.
